The object of this invention is to select parents which have certain characteristics that are thought to be desirable, crossing them to produce a cultivar which is free flowering for four inch pot production with other characteristics which are desirable and necessary for commercial acceptance.
In the nursery with which I am associated near Hilo, Haw., I have had an opportunity to observe and select plants which I believe have commercial possibilities as well as attractive characteristics.
Thus as an example in this instance, I have selected a seed parent known as `Mini`, an unpatented spathiphyllum variety in an effort to produce a larger plant, having a darker color and matte finish, hardier than the parent and having the resistance to cylindricladium as reported for `Mini`.
The pollen parent of the plant of this application is also an unpatented variety known as `Lechlerianum` which was chosen in the cross described because of its larger size, increased hardiness, and ability to form a denser clump.